This research studies neuron-target cell interaction in tissue culture using pineal cells and sympathetic neurons. We study choline acetyltransferase, tryosine hydroxylase, acetylcholinesterase, serotonin N-acetyltransferase, hydroxyindole O-methyltransferase, and indole metabolism. We study the developmental pharmacology of the pineal cell cultures.